nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Find Mii (3DS)
Find Mii (Known in Japan and Europe as StreetPass Quest) is a game that comes preinstalled with every Nintendo 3DS system. It can be found in the Mii Plaza and is one of two games in the plaza that make use of the system's StreetPass functionality. With it, players can go on an adventure and save their mii. Gather heroes either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. For 2 Play Coins, the user can hire a single hero (level 1-2). Hired heroes are either cats or dogs, depending on what pet animal you said you prefered. You can earn hats by fighting your way up to the tower where your mii is held prisoner. When Find Mii is first started, a little story is played out how your mii is the king or queen, then he or she blacks out and wakes up in the tower and calls out for help. Each time you streetpass the same person (with the same mii selected), he or she will level up that mii for Find Mii by 1, up to level 7, and make him or her stronger. Quest 1 In Quest 1, the king of the land (your Mii) is in his castle, telling you how fun it is to be king, when suddenly.....BOOM! Everything goes dark and the king is still talking. The lights go on and the king appears to be in a cage with small ghosts surrounding it. Next, you have to go through many stages, battling various ghosts and demons. Finally, when you get to the summit of the tower you battle an Armored Fiend, the guardian of the cage. After you defeat him, the king is saved from the cage, BUT all is still not well. A giant hand comes from above and grabs the king. You then have to fight Ultimate Ghost, the leader of them all. After the beast is vanquished you recieve the king's crown. If you replay the whole quest again, you recieve the Ultimate Hat. Quest 2 This quest is only playable after you finish the first quest and get all of its hats. A new addition to Quest 2 is the option to hire Miis that you have met and purchase various potions. In quest two, you have to save the king yet again, as well as the king's son and daughter (who all share quite the family resemblance) from what appear to be evil blobs. You can choose different paths as you go onward, and each path yields different hats and potions. In order to save the royal family, the hero must battle both old and newer enemies. At the end you battle an Armored Archfiend, followed by a showdown with the Ultimate Ghost. Finally, you face the TRUE leader of the monsters: Dark Lord. List of Magic Each hero can either attack with their sword, or cast magic depending on their clothing colour. *Black, darkens the room *Brown, summons random colour level 1 or 2 bunny hero *Light blue, freezes all ghosts (you can hit a ghost till the ice breaks, giving maximum hits) *Green, doubles level of next hero (effect will disappear if you use next on the hero) *Dark blue, Water, does not work against blue ghosts *Light green, Puts Ghost to sleep (sometimes it gives you maximum hits) *Orange, invigorates Heroes (makes them make more strikes) *Pink, Makes your heroes full of daring (gives them chances for critical hits.) *Purple, Poison, poisons all ghosts in the room for 1 damage after each end of turn *Red, Fire, does not work against blood ghosts *White, lights up the room (all heroes run away till you have a white hero in room 12) *Yellow, brings a sandstorm in the room (lowers all heroes chance to hit) List of Potions *Vial of Valor - Calls back heroes who have left. *Power Potion - Boosts your heroes' levels. *Dispelling Draft - Blows away gas spewed by enemies. *Bottled Barrier - Nullifies enemy magic. List of Hats The following are a list of hats in'' Find Mii''. * Mario's Cap (1) * Luigi's Cap (2) * Peach's Crown (ii) * Daisy's Crown * Yoshi Hat (ii) * Yellow Yoshi Hat * Toad Hat (2) * Wario's Cap (ii) * Waluigi's Cap (S) * Bowser Hat (2) * Boo Hat (ii) * Shy Guy Mask * Chomp Hat * Blooper Hat * Piranha Plant Hat * Warp Pipe Hat (S) * Red Pikmin's Hat (1) * Blue Pikmin's Hat (2) * Yellow Pikmin's Hat (2) * Link's Cap (1) * Triforce Hat (ii) * Epona Hat (ii) * Samus's Helmet (1) * Metroid Hat (2) * Kirby Hat (1) * Donkey Kong Hat (ii) * Arwing Hat (ii) * Fox Hat * Nintendo 3DS (S) * Ice Cream Hat * Cake Hat * Tomato Hat * Cheeseburger Hat (ii) * Pizza Hat * Hot Dog Hat * Football Hat * American Football Helmet * Red Ribbon * Lacy Headband * Beehive Wig * Floral Hat (ii) * Top Hat (ii) * Pirate Hat (ii) * Ninja Hood (ii) * Samurai Wig * Devil Horns * Magic Hat * Sunflower * Panda Hat * Bear Hat * Penguin Hat * Cat Ears (1) * Dog Ears (1) * Bunny Ears (2) * Regal Crown (reward for first playthrough) * Prince's Crown (ii) * Princess's Crown (ii) * Ultimate Helmet (reward for second playthrough) * Dark Lord Helmet * Dark Emperor Helmet (1) first playthrough (2) second playthrough (ii) Find Mii 2 (S) Find Mii 2 Secret Quest Hats Mario Hat.png|Mario Hat Cat Ears.png|Cat Ears Red Pikmin Hat.png|Red Pikmin Hat Kirby Hat.png|Kirby Hat Link's Hat.png|Link's Hat Dog ears.png|Dog Ears Samus' Helmet.png|Samus' Helmet Crown.png|Crown Luigi's Cap.png|Luigi's Cap Blue Pikmin hat.png|Blue Pikmin hat Bunny Ears.png|Bunny Ears Bowser Hat.png|Bowser Hat Toad Hat.png|Toad Hat Yellow Pikmin Hat.png|Yellow Pikmin Hat Metroid Hat.png|Metroid Hat Ultimate Helmet.png|Ultimate Helmet List of enemies Category:Nintendo 3DS